jordan_peelefandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Peele
Jordan Peele is a American comedian, actor, writer, producer, and director best known for starring in the FOX sketch-comedy series MadTV on for five seasons and Key & Peele with Keegan-Michael Key on Comedy Central. Peele is widely known for being the writer and director of the psychological thriller film Get Out, which received critical acclaim and earned Peele the Academy Award for "Best Original Screenplay". Biography Peele was born to a white mother and a black father, he was only raised as his mother as his father was never around. He grew up on Manhattan's Upper West Side where he attended the Computer School in Manhattan, graduated from the Calhoun School, and went onto the Sarah Lawrence College before dropping out to form a comedy duo with Rebecca Drysdale, who would later become a writer for Key & Peele. Personal Life Peele is married to comedian/actress Chelsea Peretti, they got engaged in November 2015 and eloped sometime in April 2016. They also have a son who was born in July 2017. Career After dropping out of college, Peele began performing at the Boom Chicago in Amsterdam and the Second City in Chicago. Later in 2003, he became a cast member in the ninth season of the sketch-comedy series MadTV on FOX which was also the same time that featured performer Keegan-Michael Key was accepted into the cast. Originally Key was going to be chosen over Peele but due to their great comedic chemistry, they were both chosen to join. Peele performed celebrity impersonations such as Caroll Spinney, Forest Whitaker, Morgan Freeman, Ja Rule, James Brown, etc. During his time at MadTV, Peele released a parody song titled "Sad Fitty Cent", which was about rapper lamenting over his feud with Kanye West. The song was very successful and earned Peele a Emmy nomination. Peele then auditioned to become a cast member for Saturday Night Live, around the time the producers were looking for someone to play Barack Obama which ultimately went to cast member Fred Amisen, who was later replaced by Jay Pharoah. Peele later left MadTV at the end of it's 13th season. In 2012, he and former MadTV castmate Keegan-Michael Key began starring in their own sketch-comedy series Key & Peele on Comedy Central. The show ran for five seasons and was a huge success with viewers with skits from the show also going viral online. After the show's end, the duo starred in and produced a feature film titled Keanu which received positive reviews. In February 2017, Peele released his directorial debut Get Out, which was released to critical acclaim, was a box office success, and received numerous accolades including "Best Original Screenplay" at the 90th Academy Awards. The film was very popular with audiences and was one of the most profitable films of 2017. In 2018, Peele co-produced the Spike Lee film, BlackKkKlansman which received critical acclaim and was a box office success. He also co-created the TBS comedy-drama series The Last O.G., which stars Tracy Morgan, Tiffany Haddish, and Cedric the Entertainer. Later on December 25, 2018, Peele premiered the trailer for his second feature film Us, which stars Lupita Nyong'o, Winston Duke, and Elizabeth Moss. The film was released on March 22, 2019 by Universal Studios and also produced by Peele's "Monkeypaw Productions". Filmography Films *''Keanu'' (2016) - Co-Writer/Producer *''Get Out'' (2017) - Writer/Director *''BlacKkKlansman'' (2018) - Producer *''Us'' (2019) - Writer/Director/Producer *''Candyman'' (2020) - Producer Acting Roles *''Boner Boyz!'' (2008) - D-Rock Peppers *''3B'' (2010) - Rob *''Little Fockers'' (2010) - EMT *''Wanderlust'' (2012) - Rodney *''The Sidekick'' (2013) - Sidecar Willy *''Keanu'' (2016) - Rell/Oil Dredsen *''Storks'' (2016) - Beta Wolf (voice) *''Get Out'' (2017) - Wounded Deer/UNCF Narrator (Voices) *''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (2017) - Melvin Sneedly (voice) *''Toy Story 4'' (2019) - Bunny (voice) *''Abruptio'' (2019) - Danny Television Acting Roles *''MadTV'' (2003-2008) - Various *''Chocolate News'' (2008) - Kelvin Melvin *''Reno 911'' (2009) - Three-Card Monte Guy *''The Station'' (2009) - Joe *''SuperNews!'' (2009-10) - Various Voices *''Children's Hospital'' (2010-15) - Dr. Brain *''Love Bites'' (2011) - Eli *''Key & Peele'' (2012-2015) - Himself/Various *''The Mindy Project'' (2013) - Nick *''Workaholics'' (2013) - Mark *''Comedy Bang! Bang!'' (2013) - Tan Fu *''Axe Cop'' (2013) - Super Axe *''Modern Family'' (2014) - Derrick *''Kroll Show'' (2013-2014) - Ref Rondy/Various *''Bob's Burgers'' (2014-2016) - Various *''Fargo'' (2014) - Special Agent Webb Pepper *''Drunk History'' (2014) - Percy Julian *''Robot Chicken'' (2014) - Various *''Life in Pieces'' (2015) - Chad *''Rick and Morty'' (2015) - Second Fourth-Dimensional Being (voice) *''Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp'' (2015) - Alan *''TripTank'' (2015) - Various Voices *''Super Mansion'' (2015-2018) - Bugula (voice) *''The Muppets'' (2016) - Himself *''American Dad!'' (2016) - Street Thug (voice) *''The Daily Show'' (2017) - Barack Obama *''Big Mouth'' (2017-present) - The Ghost of Duke Ellington/Various Voices *''The Twilight Zone'' (2019) - Host/Himself Trivia *He is the first black screenwriter to win the Academy Award for "Best Original Screenplay". *He and Keegan-Michael Key appeared in Weird Al Yankovic's music video "White & Nerdy" *He has the same birth date as actress Jennifer Love Hewitt. *He revealed in a interview that he was offered the voice role of "Poop" in The Emoji Movie by Sony which later inspired him to retire from acting and focus on being a screenwriter/film director. *In 2017, he curated the Brooklyn Academy of Music film series "The Art of Social Thriller", comprising films that helped inspire Get Out such as Rosemary's Baby, Candyman, Night of the Living Dead, Scream, Guess Who's Coming to Dinner, etc. Gallery PH9LMDfLbqI9ch_1_m.jpg jordan-peele.png jordan.jpg MV5BMzU1NzAyNzQxNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTc4MzU2MjE@._V1_.jpg MV5BOTYxODA5NDM0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDI1NjU2MjE@._V1_.jpg MV5BMjIwMzY5NjAzN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzg2MzY2MjE@._V1_.jpg 2477_D003_00229R_2040.0.jpg download.jpg get-out-jordan-peele.jpg Jordan-Peele-1-827x620.jpg la-1553539821-w2c1grxemo-snap-image.jpg MV5BMjg5MTIwNDUyM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjU0Nzg2NzM@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,607,1000_AL_.jpg MV5BMTgyNzg1MjM1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzU0Nzg2NzM@._V1_SX1500_CR0,0,1500,999_AL_.jpg 114476_0035b-copy.jpg jordan-peele-variety-cover-story.jpg peele.jpg jordan-peele.jpg jordan-peele-vertical-bunny.jpg MV5BMjE1Mzk0NDc0OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDEwODA2NzM@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1463,1000_AL_.jpg